1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pet grooming tools and, more particularly, to toothed pet grooming tools of the type used to remove loose fur (i.e., fur that is not attached to the skin) from the coat of a pet.
2. Related Art
Various types of pet grooming tools have been developed for the specific purpose of removing loose fur from the coats of pets. One of the most successful types of such grooming tools is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,222,588, 7,077,076, and 6,782,846 and comprises a plurality of teeth arranged in a row. While such tools are effective in removing loose fur from pets, fur may become wedged or lodged between the gaps formed between the teeth of such tools and removing the such fur from the pet grooming tool can, in some cases, be somewhat time consuming. Typically, when fur becomes wedged in such a tool, the person using the tool simply closes his or her hand over the teeth and then pulls the fur out of the gaps. While this is a relatively simple action, it can be cumbersome when a person is using one hand to hold his or pet in place and therefore doesn't have a free hand. Additionally, some people find touching loose fur unpleasant.